Productivity
by The Tox
Summary: Eren wants a massage, and gets a bit more than he bargained for. But it's hardly a novelty. Eremin, PWP.


A private sparring session with Annie left Eren bruised and sore as always, but there were few better ways to spend his leisure time. Annie was a sorer loser than she looked, however, and when he finally managed to use one of her moves against her, she decided to call it quits for the day, and left him to his own devices.

After stretching his muscles, as the evening sky darkened from orange to deep blue, he left the empty training fields to head back to the barracks. Marching straight into the dining house, he scanned the other trainees quickly to spot his friends. Dining hours had just started, so there were few who were eating already, but sure enough, he saw Sasha seated by their usual table, sitting with Mikasa only.

He approached, fast stepping over the floor till he reached them, calling "Mikasa!" as he did. She turned, looking up at him with an expression too vague for him to read.

"Ere-"

"Have you seen Armin?" Eren asked rapidly, when he noticed his best friend's absence.

"He was in the classroom," Sasha supplied helpfully, mouth filled with mashed potatoes. She swallowed, and added; "He said he had to study when we asked if he wanted to come eat with us, so he's probably still there."

Mikasa looked back at her plate when Eren dashed off, Sasha's hand gently on her shoulder, but he didn't give them as much as a thank you.

The library was one of Armin's favourite places, but lately, other trainees had realized that the chairs there were better than the benches and the floor of the common room, and had taken to hanging out there instead. Most had ignored Armin's request for silence, and rather than pursue the fight, he had started to stay in the unlocked classrooms instead, bringing his books there to read in peace and quiet.

Hours after the day's lectures, the hallway in the education building were unlit and dark, the evening sky barely lighting it up through the windows, but one classroom had candlelight seep through the cracks of the door. When he reached it, Eren pulled the door open and found his friend.

Hunched over a book, a lit candle to his left, Armin was reading with such focus that he didn't even notice Eren's arrival. He remained ignorant of him, flipping the pages and sucking in the information, even as Eren snuck up behind him.

His oblivion was endearing, Eren found, as he leaned in next to Armin's face, looking at the book over his shoulder. Their faces side by side, Armin still appeared to be blind to his presence, so Eren did what he felt that he had to do. He stroked a few of Armin's soft blonde strands behind his ear, and whispered "Boo!"

The reaction, he expected to be hilarious; Armin yelping and giving him an adorable pout or similar. Instead, Armin screamed so loudly that he fell of his chair.

Eren managed to catch him purely by chance, virtue of having stood behind the chair. In fact, Armin had almost fallen directly into his arms, so that Eren held him up in bridal carry to save him from the floor.

Slowly, Armin's panicked look transformed into minor confusion, as he opened his eyes and stared up at him.

"Eren? When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. You seriously didn't notice me?" Eren asked him back, amused at Armin's reaction still.

"Not until you almost scared me to death," Armin said, shuddering at the extremely recent memory. He averted his eyes from Eren's, and looked at the hand holding his arm secure and steady. "You can put me down now."

Eren placed him on the table before him, and he put his hands on either side of Armin's thighs, leaning closer to him.

"We've been in training for nine months now. That's more than two years left… how far through the library are you?"

"I'm on the letter O," Armin said, nodding towards the book he had been reading; _Organs: The Secrets of Our Bodies_.

"So you'll be done with the entire library within our first year," Eren concluded. "Seriously, you should slow down. You'll be miserable when you're done."

"Oh, I'll just re-read them then," Armin assured him. "Repetition never hurts."

"I bet you can already recite any of those books," Eren said. Armin's memory was outstanding; he could remember the tiniest of details, from individual dents and scratches on any of the trainees' vertical gears, to page numbers for quotes from any of the library's books.

Armin didn't try to deny it, so Eren pushed on.

"So instead of reading, come with me to the barracks," he said. "I did good with Annie today, you should have seen it. But she left my body all sore…"

"Your means of manipulation are too obvious," Armin sighed. "If you want me to massage you, just say so."

"When you want me to massage you, you try to trick me into doing it," Eren pointed out. And though Armin's face protested the idea, he said nothing against it.

Eren took a step back and let Armin down from the table, and after putting out the candle and grabbing the book the two of them walked out of the classroom, Armin a short step behind Eren.

The night air chilled Armin through his long sleeved shirt, but for some reason, Eren was never really cold. Armin readily leaned against him when he wrapped an arm around Armin's shoulders to keep him warm.

Both of them were in the second house of the boys' three barracks, and when they reached it, they found it empty. Many of the guys preferred hanging out in the larger common area where boys and girls could interact till late hours, and most were eating now, at any rate. Therefore, Eren wasted no time walking over to his cot and unfastening the straps from the vertical gear, and he dropped the harness on the end of the bed, his shirt soon following it.

Armin stared at the strong back, and the front, filling out now, when Eren turned to face him.

"You're wounded," he commented, worry immediately flickering across his face when he noticed a large bruise on Eren's hip.

"Oh yeah," Eren exclaimed, looking down at it. "Annie really doesn't hold back-"

Armin's cold fingers caressed the bruise softly, when he had hurried over to him to study it.

"You need to be more careful," he said. "It's good that you're learning and all, but you can't just focus on attacking constantly."

"No offence, but you're not the person I take advice from when it comes to hand-to-hand combat," Eren said.

Armin furrowed his eyebrows. "No offence," he mimicked, "but it's common knowledge to protect yourself. Self-preservation is a natural instinct, innate to all living beings. Except for the titans, actually, and we can only count that as luck for our sake, but there is no reason to-"

He was cut off when Eren placed a hand on the back of his head, and pulled him close for a kiss. He had a tendency to shut Armin up like that, whenever he didn't want to admit that Armin was right.

It was an obnoxious, puerile habit, but ever since it had started, Armin had realized that the kisses were a good way to cope with it. He loved the feel of Eren's firm, thin lips manipulating his own mouth.

They broke apart, his ocean eyes gazing into the vague gold of Eren's, but as he was about to lean in for seconds, Eren pulled away, and fell down on the bed.

Disappointment flickered through Armin's heart, even as he was granted with a view of Eren's back again, when his friend turned over to lie on his stomach. Eren's kisses always left him aching for more, but he understood Eren's needs, so he sat down his knees on the bed and crawled over to straddle his friend's thighs.

He placed his hands at the end of Eren's back, applied some pressure, and moved them upwards. Eren's body was indeed sore, and tense, as he begun rubbing the aching muscle.

The moan Eren let out was highly sexual, on purpose, most like. It went straight to Armin's groin, and his lips quivered, but he pretended to be fine, as he rubbed circles over Eren's shoulder blades. Next, he clenched his hands into fists, and began to use even more pressure as he massaged his friend.

"Armin," Eren moaned, voice short of breath and needlessly husky. Armin shuddered, and he couldn't help himself as he leaned down over Eren's back and pressed a kiss at the back of his neck.

When he leaned back up, Eren snickered.

"You're excited," he commented.

"It's only natural," Armin said quickly, as his erection, strained behind his pants, poked at Eren's ass. "The body reacts to actions of sexual nature, and just sounds and basic human contact can be enough to arouse a body. Especially in puberty, and especially in adolescent males, it's very common and absolutely nothing to be ashamed of!"

Yet he was blushing, yet he was blabbering, and Eren knew it even as his eyes were closed.

"I'm just saying," Eren said. "I can feel you."

Emboldened, Armin rocked his hips forward the next time he dragged his fists over Eren's tense back.

Eren moaned again, but this time, it sounded less forced; like Eren was no longer in control.

"And that was only natural, too," Armin said.

He continued massaging normally, ever so slightly making sure to move his hips forward each time he had to lean up to reach Eren's shoulders, until the other could no longer take it.

"Do my front as well," Eren said impatiently.

He tried turning around with Armin still seated on his thighs, but Armin pushed him down ever so gently. Only after placing a small peck on Eren's spine did he move off him, long enough for Eren to turn to lie on his back. The bulge in his pants was of familiar size to Armin, when it was presented.

Straddling Eren's thighs again, their erections, kept away from each other by a total of four layers of clothing, were pushed against each other as Armin moved up high. The initial contact made him release an uncalculated whining noise, and he caught a devious glint in Eren's eyes following it.

That playful look was one of his most attractive ones, to Armin, so he was quick to lean down over Eren's body and claim his lips in a kiss. They were both hot and bothered, and the kiss was fast-paced and hormone driven. So when Eren broke it off, putting his hands on Armin's shoulders and pushing him away, he made another whining sound.

"Armin, calm down," Eren said, even though his cheeks were equally flushed. "This was supposed to be a massage."

Initially, Armin pouted, but he refused to be so easily controlled by his biology and Eren's sex appeal. He always preferred putting thought behind his actions, and though sex with Eren was wonderful, it always took away some of the necessary control he wanted to have over his body. He still needed practice in that.

Retreating to a sitting position, Armin pushed his open palms against Eren's abdomen, and started to stroke him with just a tiny bit of force applied. He rolled his hands upwards, up over Eren's ribcage, and stroked over his chest. He felt Eren's steady breathing, and erratic heartbeat, and let it be his focus, so that he could ignore his increasing arousal.

When Eren bucked his hips upwards, forcing their restrained erections to rub against each other further, he decided that it was time for payback.

"Eren," he moaned shamelessly. "I can't take it." He leaned over his friend again, their lips about to touch, but at the slightest bit of contact, he withdrew, and resumed to rubbing Eren's torso with controlled, stationary movements.

Eren groaned in annoyance.

"Armin, stop teasing."

"What did we learn at the landfill?" Armin asked. "Technically speaking?"

He had a habit to blurt out such randomness, that it barely faced Eren. "What are you going on about now?" he growled in frustration, bucking his hips back up.

"You reap what you sow," Armin answered him. "You started it."

"Fine, sorry for teasing you, I just love it when I can get you so horny," Eren was quick to say. "All right? Forgive me, Armin?"

His hasty apology made the choice of words easier to swallow without turning into a flustered mess, so Armin nodded, wordlessly, and kissed him properly.

Their tongues met, pushing each other from mouth to mouth, courteously playing and taking turns. Meanwhile, Eren placed his hands on Armin's hips, and Armin's hands fiddled first with his own pant buttons, and then with Eren's. The tightness of their uniform pants was always a pain to deal with, but he had them both set free in no time, both cocks already leaking precum over his hand.

Eren moaned into the kiss as their erections were rubbed together in Armin's grip. His hands were small, and just his right one barely fit around two cocks, but he moved his entire lower body as he rolled his hips forward, guiding his hand along, and starting to pump them with a steady rhythm.

Normally, Armin didn't moan, he just let out tiny gasps and hitched breaths. He broke the kiss so that he could breathe into Eren's ear as he moved over him, letting his pleasure play live to his friend.

Restrained to lie on the bottom, Eren thrust his own cock upwards, moving against Armin's in the weak grasp of his hand. As both of their paces increased, the precum made for a slippery grip.

The heat was building, Eren moaning, loud as usual, at his lover's administrations. Since the grip was getting looser, so he decided to take over, letting go of Armin's hip with his right hand and wrapping it with ease around their cocks instead. More so than Armin could do, he started to move his hand up and down, having them in a near painfully tight hold.

Armin's head was dropped to lie beside his own, and he panted heavily into Eren's ear, his arousal and nearing climax evident in his voice. Eren's own orgasm was starting to draw near the faster he moved his hand, but his entire body was fire, and he couldn't stop even if he tried. They just had to go faster and faster, Armin moving up and down, Eren's hand going the opposite direction over them both.

Eren's moans became shorter and shorter, impatience and inexperience clear with every erotic sound, as Armin's breathing became louder and louder. Their minds started spinning, and everything became inaudible, incomprehensible, for the few seconds of sweet bliss as their climaxes were reached, within seconds of each other. They couldn't even tell who was first, losing count as Eren's hand was filled with semen proof, and their lower bodies filled with heat.

Armin regained his sense of self first, breathing onto Eren's shoulder as he were, unknowing that he had suckled on the skin right before his orgasm. He pulled back his lips, and saw the outlines of what would be a lovely hickey in a short while.

Rolling off Eren, he lied down on the side, his body sticky with sweat spoiling all of his clothes. A few stains of semen had landed on his shirt, and he sighed in annoyance as he started taking it off, wishing he had done it sooner. As usual, sex dulled his sharp mind.

After his shirt, his pants followed, until he was lying fully naked out in the open. He looked to his side, and noticed Eren staring.

Most of the mess they had made had landed on Eren's bare stomach, and in his hand. They took a moment to just stare at each other, instead of taking actions to clean up.

"Sex is a great tension reliever," Armin blurted out. "When you are so aroused, your body doesn't have the time to tense up, and afterwards, you are much more relaxed. So even though it wasn't a fully normal form of massage, I think I fulfilled the same purpose, right?"

Eren blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Armin replied quickly. He leaned up towards Eren, and gave him a swift kiss.

Eventually, they got around to cleaning up, using old socks they would clean the next day. It was still early evening, so dinner beckoned for them, but they stayed for just a while longer, after getting redressed, relaxing on the cot in each other's arms.

After a while, Armin assumed that Eren was napping, so he reached out for his book and resumed reading it. Just as quickly as he had opened it, however, Eren snapped it shut and placed it on the other side of his body.

"Don't read now," he complained. "You'll have plenty of time for that. Just relax with me for a while now, will you?"

"Sorry," Armin mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning into Eren.

They only had so much leisure time, after all. And this was the most enjoyable way to spend it.


End file.
